A day to remember
by kenzie.cooper91
Summary: It's the beginning of the choosing ceremony. Row by row kids go up and choose there faction. Then finally it gets to me, Jessica Draper. This is when I start to change. I become who I want to be not what the Erudite society wants me to be, but who I want to be. FEARLESS. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

It's the beginning of the choosing ceremony. Row by row kids go up and choose there faction. Then finally it gets to me, Jessica Draper. I feel like the whole room goes quite, my mom gives me a squeeze of the hand reassuring me that she loves me no matter what, my dad just gives me a head nod. I walk down the stairs and I get to the stage. The knife looks cold, I pick it up slice my hand, I squeeze the blood and pour it over Dauntless. I am no longer Erudite, I am Dauntless.

After the choosing ceremony everyone in Dauntless took off running for the train trax. I am not sure what's going to happen but all I know is I feel free. I love running always have. I start little by little taking off my Erudite past. Then I see them climbing up metal poles and I see each person on top jumping on to the train. Before I loose them I hurry up and I get on just in the neck of time, I'm struggling though to get my whole body in the train when I see someones hand to pull me in. I look up to see the face of the person who helped me. Eric! I haven't seen him in 2 years. My body starts to freak out and I'm not sure what to say. "You okay?" Eric says as he looks me up and down. "Ugh yes when did I ever need help?" I say hoping that he doesn't remember who I am. He just smirks and walks away. "Whatever You say Jessica." He says as he walks up to the front of the train. Crap! He does remember me. There is now no way that this initiation is going to be easy now. I say as I find a place to sit.

I sit down on the cold cement floor of the train and I see a Candor next to me, along with an Abnegation. They introduce themselves as Beatrice and Christina. We start to talking and then all of a sudden Christina freaks out. "Are they jumping?" I look out the window and sure enough I see Eric jumping off the train including some other people from Dauntless. "looks like it? You ready?" They both look down unsure of what to do, so with out hesitating I Jump cause no way I'm I going to miss this. When I ran off the train I got a little to much speed and I was now running on the roof and when I went to go stop myself I run into someone bumping them over. I look down to see who it was and of course Eric. He smirks again before he can say anything I roll my eyes and walk away, back to all of the other initiates.

"Alright Initiates! Good job of making it this far. My name is Max and I'm one of the leaders here at Dauntless. Today is the day when you become one of us. Eric do you want to explain what's about to happen?" I look over and I see Eric smile. He jumps on the ledge of a big square and I look down below and all I see is total darkness, my face goes white... "In order to become Dauntless you need to jump off this ledge. It's the only way to the compound." Everyone goes silent. "So whose first?" He scans around the initiates and I look down trying not to make Eye contact. "I'll go." I hear Beatrice say. Phew I'm so glad it's not me. "Abnegation? Alright you jump." She jumps and we hear screaming then silence. When the leaders don't react to anything we start to trust them and we each jump off. There is no way I'm being last and staying up here with Eric so I get up to the ledge and I wait for Christina to jump. She jumps, then it's my turn. I hesitate for a few seconds. Then I take one last look at Eric and I don't see him anywhere. All of a sudden I hear a whisper "If you wont jump willingly I'll push you." I just roll my eye and releasing all the fear I have and Jump.


	2. Chapter 2

I start screaming as I continue to fall into the oblivion, not sure what I am going to land on, as it is still dark and I cannot see my surroundings. Then I start to hear familiar voices from my fellow initiates. I start to sigh in relief. Then I land on a net and I'm pulled off and I look up to see Four, one of our instructors. "Name?" He said I look up and I say, " Jessica." Not really wanting to change my name, I still want to remember my parents. "5th jumper Jessica!" While he said that I run towards Beatrice and Christina. The last of the jumpers were ending then I see Eric fall from the sky, and he doesn't look scared at all. When he hops off the net Lauren starts to give us our instructions. "Al right dauntless born your with me, initiates your with Four and Eric." She then turns and leads the dauntless born out of the compound. "Okay, we are going to give you a tour of your new home, but some of you don't get to comfortable. This year we will rank you and we will determine who stays and who goes." Eric starts to smirk, everyone in the room is now confused. No one speaks up though. "Training starts tomorrow at 6 am sharp!" Four starts to explain again as we continue are way through the compound.

"This is the pit. You'll grow to love it. It's the center of life here at dauntless." Eric says. I start to look around and take in my surroundings. Right now it doesn't look much, but to my imagination it looks like this is where everything happens and everyone comes here after there shifts.

As we finish the tour it's time for dinner. We all go back to the pit to grab a bite before we all have a good nights rest before training. As I sit down with Tris and Christina a dauntless boy comes and sits down next to us and introduces himself as Zeke. " It's nice too meet you." I say as nonchalant as I can. I am not that great with meeting people and I don't like to make small talk. I can see Zeke looking me up and down. So with my sassy attitude I say, "Take a picture it'll last longer." To him and he just grins when he was about to say something someone says, "Zeke, I think it's time for you to leave." I hear Eric from behind me, I just get this annoyed look on my face. There is no way he is coming to my rescue. It's not like I don't need any help, so I just get up and walk away the opposite way Zeke went and back to the dorms.

Once I arrive in the dorms I start getting mad. I don't know why I get so mad when Eric always comes to save me. It happened in Erudite, now Dauntless? It's not like he tries to do it on purpose, he probably thinks I can't even handle myself, let alone a dauntless born. I start to roll my eyes at this. All of the sudden the door slams. "Hey! Why did you leave?" Eric said. "You Didn't even finish your food and your going to need it for tomorrows training." He is now inches away from my face. "Well, it turns out I'm not really hungry." I start to walk away and he grabs my wrist. We are now inches away from each other. I start to feel the heat of his body radiating off of mine. That's when I realize I was holding my breathe. He is now looking into my eyes as if he was searching for something. Then as soon as it started the moment evaperated. Four comes into the room "Hey Max wants to see you." Four looks back and forth at us, I am pretty sure my face is bright red. I hear Eric sigh and he just looks at me and shakes his head an walks away. Leaving me and Four all by ourselves.

"Hey be care full with Eric, I don't want to see one of my initiates getting hurt."

"Eric wont hurt me." I say with my eye brows raised.

"I just want you too be care full, I see the way he looks at you. Just don't do anything you two will regret." With that he walks away leaving me stunned and a lot to think about.

What does he mean by the way he looks at me? Eric never pays attention to me. He never did in Erudite what makes him think that he sees me here at Dauntless? Whatever. By the time I was able to shut my brain off everyone came back into dinner and I was already asleep in my bed, thinking of what had just happened.


	3. Authors Note!

I just wanted to take time and say thank you for all those that are stoping and seeing my story. I see a lot of traffic flow already and this story is getting reviews. :D Now I have a beta! thank you to BrightLights94 for taking time to PM. If anyone else is interested or has ideas I love feedback! This is just my hobby and to help me get better with my english writing. If you see mistakes please feel free to correct me and my spelling! I suck at that too! haha


	4. Chapter 3

This morning is first day of training and I have no idea what to expect. We all head to the training room and we see Four and Eric setting up for today's activities. "Good morning initiates, today we will teach you hand to hand combat." Four said. Eric is looking around the room and I can tell he is looking for someone to demonstrate so, as soon as he opens his mouth to say, "I need..." he gets cut off by me and I stand up and "I will go first." I smirk at him and start walking up to the ring. What he doesn't realize is that I studied hand to hand combat for the last year and half realizing that I am going to be Dauntless and now it's time to put all that studying into action. "Well, this is going to be interesting." I hear Peter say from the back of the room.

"You sure you want to do this initiate?" Eric stares at me but I can see a smile creep up on his face. I can tell he is enjoying this. "Yes, I have been waiting for the day when I can kick your butt." He rolls his eyes at me and he opens his mouth to explain a move that he is about to do and when he thinks I am not paying attention I grab his leg and slam him to the ground. Everyone in the room is laughing. I start to walk away when I feel his hand on my ankle and in 2 seconds I'm on the ground and he is on top of me. "You see initiates never walk away when you opponent is on the ground you never know when he can get his strength back." He says while staring me down, I start to squirm and he holds his grip tighter. I all of the sudden get this wonderful idea and as fast as I went down I kick him where it hurts. He grunts and his grip is loose so I get up as fast as I can and kick him back down to the ground and I get him in a hold.

"Girls that's how you get out from under a guy." I turn to my fellow initiates and they all start to laugh. He is still in pain I can tell. I just smirk at him. Then I decide to end the fight and punch him in the face. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Four and he is smiling like a kid in a candy store. Eric is out cold on the mat. Jessica 1 Eric 0.

We start to move Eric off the mat when I am all of the sudden yanked off the mat and I am in a hold in the corner by nonetheless Eric! How in the world! I roll my eyes of course he was faking. I let out a frustration. "That's how you let a girl think she has what it takes to beat a Dauntless leader." He moves away and I start to move back with the initiates when I feel a pain in my stomach. He hit me hard when I fell. It hurts to breathe. I silently curse at myself. "Jessica you okay?" I can hear Tris ask I just shake my head yes and I go and sit down. I look over at Eric I can't see any emotion in his face, he was always good at hiding it but I swear I thought I saw a glimmer of concern and it vanished as fast as I saw it.

"Jessica I told you to be careful." Four comes up to me and sits down on the bench while Eric is practicing with other initiates. "I'm fine. I just wanted to beat him at his own game, that's all." I sigh and look down at my feet. I see Four shaking his head. "Whatever happened with you two back in Erudite. Forget about it. Your in Dauntless now and you are going to ruin your training if you let the past control it. I remember an old saying. The past can hurt but they way I see it, you can either learn from it, or run from it. I want you to learn from your past. Don't let it control you. You got it?" Four said. "Yes." I say and Four gets up and walks away to Tris and Christina. I see Eric staring at me and we made eye contact for a second and I quickly look down.

* 5 hours later *

We are all siting in the pit eating dinner when Zeke comes up and sits next to me. "I just wanted to come over here and invite y'all to a party tonight. It's going to be here in the pit. It's supposed to be the best one yet." He looks at all of us. Then he looks at me and says, " I heard you fought Eric today? I wouldn't have taken him on, on my first day." He is trying to make small talk and I just smile and say,

"Well, I thought I did okay until the last of it. I almost got knocked out." I let out in frustration. "Hey we all thought you did a good job. We all were shocked when he got up." Peter says in my defense. I just smile at him. "We are all proud of you fighting him on your first day. None of us knew what we were doing. You looked like you have been doing it for a while." Tris says with a smile.

After a while the conversation turns to the party and whats going to be their and all of a sudden I feel eyes in the back of my head staring at me. I turn around and see Eric staring at me and Zeke. I roll my eyes and say "Hey Zeke, do you want to go to the party together?" With a huge grin on my face trying to sound interested in him. I can see Christina and she has her mouth open and Tris has this look on her face as if to say "Are you kidding me?!" "Uh, yeah sure! I'll meet you at your dorm tonight and we can go together." With that said he gets up and walks out of the pit.

We start talking about the party and how great of a stress reliever it will be for all of us, just to enjoy some music and dancing. We noticed that Four came and sat next to us again for dinner and we ask him if he will be there? Tris I see out of the corner of my eye is picking at her food trying not to make eye contact with him. "Ya, I am going. There are a couple of guys from the control room that are as well, so I will be hanging out with them tonight." He said while staring at Tris.

I just have a huge smile on my face. I kick her knee and she screams. Ooops I didn't mean to kick that hard. I gave her "my bad face" and I say, "hey well you should come and find us. It will be fun, to get to know our instructors out of the training center." I say as nonchalant as I can. "Uh, wouldn't that be awkward. Plus, I don't think that's allowed." As if out of no where "What's not aloud Four?" I hear Eric's voice. Great this should be fun. I think to myself. Then without thinking I say, "I just invited Four to hang out with us at the party tonight." Eric just has an emotionless face. "Ya and Jessica is going with Zeke." I hear Peter say from a cross the table, then I hear him groan. Christina smirks trying to cover for me. Peter just stares at her and says."OWE what did I do to deserve that?" she just rolls her eyes. "You going with Zeke?" Eric says too me. "Yes, I am and we were just getting ready to go get new outfits for tonight. Right girls?" They just nod there heads and we get up to leave to get ready for the party.

AN: Thank you to BrightLights94 for your help and also love2beh8ters for your ideas! I really appreciate all the feedback!


	5. Chapter 4

"What was that?" Christina asked me as we were looking around the clothe store. "What was what?" I say trying to avoid the topic of conversation. "That thing with Eric? Why did you just get up and walk away? Why has he been acting all protective over you lately?" She starts just giving me question after question. "Uh I don't know! It's been driving me nuts too! Ever since I got on the train here to Dauntless we have been at each others throats!" I vent finally that's off of my chest. "Maybe it's because he likes you?" We hear Tris murmur in the background. My mouth falls open and I start to shake my head. "No, that's not possible." I say and walk away with my purchases in hand. "You know what that makes sense." I can hear Christina and Tris still talking. I am still shocked.

I am bound and determined to have a good time tonight with Zeke. I put on my black skinny tank top and my black skinny jeans along with my favorite black combat boots. I decided I am going to go all black tonight. I look at the clock and it's time to go. Everyone is already at the pit so I'm the only one in the dorm room. I hear the door open and I see Eric walking in with his hands in his pockets, he looks nervous. That's not an emotion I usually see on him.

"So, uh tonight with Zeke be care full please." I hear him say under his breath. He is still looking down. "Why? Why do you care? What makes you think you can tell me what to do and how to enjoy myself?" I say while walking towards the door. I walk past him and he grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him. "I am just warning you. I don't want to see you get hurt." I sigh. "That shipped has sailed. I've been hurt already once I think getting hurt a second time wont be as bas as the first." I say and walk away towards the pit.

I get to the pit and the music is loud and I see the DJ up in the corner. I try and find my friends when I run into Four. "Hey, have you seen Eric?" He says to me. "Uh ya I just spoke to him. Why?" He just sighs and run his hands through his hair, like he is frustrated or something. "Look Four, if you see Eric tonight can you tell him to bug off. I am sick of this crap." I say and he just looks at me confused. "Ya I would tell him, but I think you just did." I sigh and turn around. Eric's face is smug and I can't read him. "If that's what you want then fine." He says and turns around walking towards the bar. I just shake my head and I go and find Zeke.

I find Zeke close to the DJ with the other initiates. I just smile cause Zekes dance moves are an embarrassment to society. "Hey you made it! I was starting to worry." He says and pulls me into an embrace. I smiled up him and say, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He looks me up and down and he smiles in approval. I roll my eyes. "You look good tonight." He says staring into my eyes. We start to dance and I am just letting out every feeling that I have been having. It feels good. We dance for a couple of songs when a song from the past comes on. I freeze. I haven't heard this song since Eric was back in Erudite with me. We found it in our ancestors history. It became one of my favorites, and when I found out my feelings for him. I sigh as Zeke pulls me in for a slow dance and the lyrics start.

You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you

Zeke turns me around and I laugh when he pulls me in. The next thing I see shocks me. I see Eric dancing with another girl, holding her close. I sigh into Zekes shoulder. I don't know if I can take the scene in front of me. This is supposed to be our song. Now it's just a memory.

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

Put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you're wanted too

We were very logical thinkers in Erudite. We knew one day we wouldn't have this feeling again. I knew he'd transfer out and leave me alone for 2 years. I never told him that I wanted to be Dauntless too. I didn't want him to think I wanted to go because of him. In fact, I have never told him of my feelings for him. I probably should have.

'Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah

And you get that all the time, I know you do

But your beauty's deeper than the make-up

And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

Zeke and I are swaying with the song and I can see Tris and Four in a tight embrace smiling at the two of them. They are good for each other. Then I see Christina with Will. I just shake my head at her I notice that Peter isn't here. I wonder why? I forget all about it because Zeke takes my cheek and just smiles into my eyes and before I can even register what happens he kisses me. I get caught up in the moment and I kiss him back. We pull away for air and he is smiling at me and behind I can see Eric and he is staring at me and I can tell he is hurt. This was our song. And Zeke just ruined it. I smile back at Zeke .

When I wrap you up

When I kiss your lips.

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

After that moment I told Zeke I think it's time for me to go. So I get up and walk out. I feel something wet on my cheek. I haven't realized this but I was crying. Darn those feelings! Uh, I can still hear the music in the background and I am starting to miss the old days when I was in

Erudite.

And I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

All of a sudden I see two people coming at me. There faces are covered and they start throwing punches. I start to fight back. I am confused. Why I am being attacked. I don't remember being on bad terms with anyone, but then again some people are good with secrets. Then as if out of no where I get knocked out and I can hear the last of the lyrics. Apparently no one wants me.

You'll always be wanted

I wake up all of a sudden in a different spot. I see my two attackers and I look down I'm in the chasm. I am leaning against the wall I start to scream hoping people will hear me. My attackers come at me and they start to fight me again. Since I am all tied up I can't do anything with my hands so I just kick with my legs. I get a good one with one of them but the other who I think is the leader and he is still trying to punch me I duck at every move he makes. Then when I go and kick him again I see a body attacking him. My hands are released and I fall in to the person who saved me. I look up to see Zeke. Then I see the person who is attacking my attacker. It's Eric. He pulls the mask off and it reveals Peter. I gasp. When Eric gets a good grip on him. He looks at me with a face full of concern and relief. I smile at him and say thank you. "I am so glad you are okay! I was worried we wouldn't find you in time." Zeke says to me while I am still staring at Eric while he is walking away with Peter and Al. "How'd you know where to find me?" He looks down at his feet. "Well I didn't want you walking back to the dorms all by yourself and so I went there to see if you got in but you weren't there so when I walked back out towards the pit I see Eric and he is freaking out and yelling at me and we then hear you scream. By them time we got here you were already tied up and Eric just bolted towards Peter."

I just shake my head still confused of what everything just happened. I don't say anything for a while. "This may not be the time and place but I have a question for you. Do you have feelings for Eric?" He looks at me searching me for an answer. "To be honest, when we were in Erudite I did. Now? I am not sure. He has changed." He looks down at his feet sighing. "I think he does but he doesn't know what to do with his feelings. If it helps the situation, I'll stay out of it. I can tell that he doesn't like me hanging around you. I'll be here if you need any thing. I just hope Eric will figure his crap out, because I am sick of seeing you sad." He says and walks away. Leaving me alone in the chasm. Well, I think I am alone. "Hey, you okay?" I turn around and see Eric. He must've dropped Peter off at Max's office. "Just shaken up but I am fine." We are now only inches apart from each other. "Thank you Eric for getting here in time." I say while touching his face. He flinches I look at him more care fully he has a cut and bleeding. I sigh "You have a cut on you. We need to take care of that." I say and I drag him to the dorm room we walk in silence. Not really wanting to say anything.

I sit him down on my bed and I grab the first aid kit and I start to work on his cut. "So, what's going to happen to Peter?" I say trying to make small talk. "He is going to get suspended for a while and then he is going to come back to training. OUCH!" He screams while I put ointment on his cut. I just laugh. "big baby." I roll my eyes at him and put a band aid on his cheek. "There all done." I say smiling at him. "I am glad you are okay. If I lost you tonight you have no idea what I would do." I just shake my head. "Nah, you'll be fine." We lock eyes and We kiss. The feeling that I feel right now is pure ecstasy I am on, cloud nine. We pull apart for air and we just stare at each other. "Uh thanks for fixing my cut." Eric says and he gets up and walks out. Leaving me alone in the dorm room.

AN: Thank you to all the followers! Song is written by Hunger hays "wanted" REMEMBER DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D


	6. Another Authors note! I promise last one

Authors note!

Okay so you may have noticed I just deleted chapter six. Let's face it. It sucked! So, I started thinking and I changed the story just a little. I have a new chapter ready! And I will promise this one wont be just good it'll be fantastic! I'm going to change everything! I am super excited about this one. I am great full for all my followers. Please don't forget to review!


	7. A new version of chapter 5!

When Eric walked out of the dorm I felt relieved and a peace of comfort came over me. I was still confused of who I have more feelings for. Sure, it'd be great if me and Eric got together, lets face it. He is a leader and I am an initiate still. It's not like anything can happen right now because of that fact. That kiss just made it even more confusing. I am not even sure what to do anymore. I felt sparks and my stomach did a little flip flop. With Zeke I feel nothing. With him though I can have something in an instant. Eric, I may have to wait till I am through with initiation. While I am thinking about this a song from the past came into my mind. I love lyrics I always thought that I would be able to write songs and sing them in front of every body. A secret obsession of mine. The only person who knows about this is Eric. The thing is, he used to play as well. I wonder if he still does? He was the one that found me in Erudite strumming along to a guitar and writing lyrics. I never told anyone else. I miss my guitar. I sigh and I eventually fall asleep.

At around 6 am I hear banging and Four's voice. Telling us to get up and get ready and be in the training room in 5 minutes. I followed orders and I get into the training room before everyone else. I see Four setting up knives and I walk up to him and start talking. Him and I have become really good friends. "So, how was the party?" I say hinting towards him and Tris. He just smiles. "It was good." Was all he said. I sigh in frustration. "Come on that's all I am going to get!" I playfully hit him. He smirks. I just roll my eyes. "I should be the one asking that question. I saw you get up and walk out in the middle of the song." I sigh I go and open my mouth but before I can Eric comes in and he looks at me and Four. "I'll tell you later." Hoping Eric didn't hear anything. "Whatever you can tell Four you can tell me as well initiate." Eric said staring me down. "I was just saying that I am excited to start throwing knives at a target." I sigh walking away and slightly bumping into his shoulder. Four smirks and starts the training.

"Okay guys today we are going to practice the art of knife throwing. I am going to demonstrate how to properly stand and throw. Pay very close attention cause I'm only going to do this once." He says. He gets into position and I try to stare at every move he is making, making sure I memorize it. "Stare at Four much?" I hear Eric whisper. "Shh I am trying to learn how to throw a knife." I roll my eyes and walk away. "Okay, Initiates come and grab a knife and start throwing.

We are five minutes into it when I can't get a single knife thrown in. I get upset and I am not sure what to do. I see Eric training Tris and she is getting the hang of it. He is touching her hips and I start to get this pain feeling in my throat. I try to calm my self down and I turn and look at Four and he is has is hands in his fists. We make eye contact and we both sigh at the same time and we end up laughing. Which caused everyone to turn around and look at us. "Something funny you two would like to share?" Eric said walking towards me. "I was just laughing at the fact that I can't aim this stupid target at all." He looks between me and Four. "Ya I said she should picture it as you and maybe she will get somewhere." Four said. Eric looks at me and he has a slight of annoyance looks to his face. Then he looks like he has an idea. I start to worry cause he has a smirk on his face.

"Okay so you can't aim at the target?" I sigh and say, "Yes sir." He looks almost giddy. "Everyone stop throwing! Jessica go stand in front of the target." I look up at him in shock! He wants me to do what. I can hear gasps filling the room. I see Four in panic mode. "Four you throw knives at her." Four speaks up. "Fine." He sighs and picks up the knives and I start to feel my heart race. I trust Four and I know he wont hurt me, but why is Eric doing this? "I want you to pay attention to everything that Four is doing Jessica. So that means your eyes have to be open while he is aiming at you." I didn't even realize my eyes were closed. I sigh, so this is supposed to be a learning technique. Why did I get to be a target and Tris got to be the model? I get a little mad.

Four starts throwing the knives one by one. One hits above my head, the other by my right shoulder. Then Eric says, "Come on Four I know you can do better than that." Four looks at me "You want me to give her a trim?" I can see Eric smirking. "Ya lets see what she would look like with short hair." Four then throws the knife and it hits just right above my ear cutting my skin a little, making it bleed. I touch my ear and stare Eric down. "Lets take a break and go to lunch, we will come back and finish."

We all start to walk out even Four was half way out when I get drugged back into the training center. "What Eric." I say, not really sure how I want to act around him. I am obviously mad and furious but these other emotions that are building up I just don't know. "I hope you learned something just now." He said staring down into my eyes. I look up at him and with a smirk I say, "Yes, it's obvious. I read you loud and clear." I say and I turn to walk away when he pulls me back in again I just roll my eyes. Doesn't he understand that I want to be alone? "Jess come on. You know I wouldn't have done that if I didn't trust Four. I knew he wouldn't hurt you. Don't you be rolling your eyes at me. I know what's going on between you two. You don't think I am more hurt?" My mouth is now hung open. Four and I? Really? "Uh, Eric you got that wrong we are not together we are just friends and he is my trainer. We talk." I shrug. "Talk about what?" I sigh in frustration. "I don't have to answer to you Eric. Ever since I've gotten here we've had this bickering war, and it has to end. I am sick of having my emotions all up and down." I then walk away and this time he lets me leave.

I get to the pit when I see Zeke in the corner talking to some other Dauntless members I hurry and avoid eye contact with him which meant my eyes found Fours I smile at him and he just nods back to me, I walk towards him when I see Tris and Christina walking up to him. I immediately change my course, I don't want to be stuck in the middle of that. So, I find myself alone in the line. I am in line getting food when I hear the speakers go on. "Attention Dauntless! We are having a keroke night tomorrow night! It's a tradition here and we expect the initiates to play as well." With that I smile, I love music. I have missed it so much. I wonder if I can find a guitar?

After lunch we go back to the training room to throw our knives. I am hitting the target. I smile as wide as I possibly can. Four comes up behinds me and pats me on the shoulder. "Good job kid!" I smile. I see Eric nodding his head in approval. I am ecstatic. Everyone is doing so well. "Alright initiates, I am very proud of you. Y'all can go and take the rest of the night off. Tomorrow morning I'll post the scores. Oh and we'd better see you tonight." Eric says while looking at me. Christina gives me the look and Tris just shakes her head.

*3 Hours later*

We start getting ready for tonight, when I noticed I don't have anything prepared. I am super nervous. I haven't sung for anybody since I was back in Erudite. "So, what are you guys going to sing?" Tris asked me and Christina. I just shrug. "I am not sure. I have so much going on in my head that I don't even know what to say let alone sing." I sigh while running my hand through my hair. They just nod fully aware of my predicament. "You know what I'll meet you guys there. I am going to take a walk around the compound." I said. "Okay, don't be late." Christina yells at me.

As I walk around I think of this one particular song that I have grown to love in the past. I fell in love with the lyrics. It's a story of a girl who has always just been the friend and I love the whole song because this song is my life. I look around and I ended up in the chasm. No one is here. Just me. I start singing. Guess I didn't know how to take it, that night we had that talk found out about my replacement, I just smiled and shook it offI didn't ask you any questions, didn't beg you to stay you said you knew that I would understand, then I watched you drive away when there's just no words to stay.

As I am humming along I hear foot steps I turn around and I see Eric, holding a guitar. I smile at him. "I thought you might want this." He said while handing it to me. "How did you know?" I said I am still grinning this huge smile and I can see Eric is smiling too. Man, I miss his smile. "You never sing without a guitar so, I figured I'd let you borrow mine." I for some reason got nervous and I looked down to my feet. Eric sensing this says, "You are going to great, and what was that song you were singing?" He said, I just laugh his Erudite is showing. I roll my eyes. "It's nothing. I just have alot of stuff in my head and that's just what came out." I said trying to change the subject. "Was it about me?" Darn it, I look away trying to avoid him. I hear him sigh. "Jessica I didn't replace you! I just chose Dauntless." I sigh as well. "You know what hear, I chose dauntless over you." I said and then walk out with his guitar in one hand.

I walk into the pit alone and I can see all the initiates getting ready. "Jessica your up first." I hear Lauren say. I just nod to her. I go and sit down on the chair and stare into the crowd. I see Four and Tris together. I smile at them, then I see Eric walking in I sigh and Four goes to turn around he just shakes his head at Eric and I see him give him a glare. I sigh and start strumming along.

Guess I didn't know how to take it, that night we had that talk

Found out about my replacement, I just smiled and shook it off

I didn't ask you any questions, didn't beg you to stay

You said you knew that I would understand, then I watched you drive away

When there's just no words to stay

I scream at the top of my lungs

Yeah, I come undone

I crash my broken glass when no one's around

I cry out

In the silence I can't take

To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break

I scream

I always say the right things, at all the right times

I know I'm not the perfect girl, but for some reason I try

To be the one who's smiling and laughing, to make sure everyone's okay

I can push those tears back inside like an actress on the stage

But when the curtains fall away

I scream at the top of my lungs

Yeah, I come undone

I crash my broken glass when no one's around

I cry out In the silence I can take

To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break

I scream, I scream

I can't hold it in no more

I don't feel like playing nice

When I feel like getting loud

I just gotta let it out

I just gotta let it out

I scream at the top of my lungs

Yeah, I come undone

I crash like broken glass when no one's around

I cry out

In the silence I can't take

To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break

I scream

I scream

I scream

Authors note: This song is by Katie Armiger titled "Scream" I suggest that you go back and re read while listening to the song. Thank you for sticking with me. Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 6

When I finished the song every one start applauding. I smile it feels so good to get that off my chest. I look around to see who is there and I don't see Eric. I just roll my eyes. I go and sit down and next to Christina "WOW! I didn't know you had a voice like that! Let alone play guitar!" She said I just smile at her and tell her thanks. "Ya that was really great Jess." Tris said from behind me. I look up at her and she looks nervous. "What's wrong?" I can tell when something is wrong with her because she bites her lip when she is nervous. "Nothing." She sighs "Okay fine everything is wrong! I haven't told Four how I feel about him, and I was going to do it in a song but I didn't realize how many people were going to be here." She said looking around all nervous. "Okay, well we can do a duet will that help?" She starts to shake her head all excited. I just laugh. "Okay what song are we going to do?" She whispers it to me cause Four was sitting in a couple of tables over.

"Okay, the next person who is up has been doing this since he joined Dauntless. Let's hear it for Eric!" Everyone claps and I see a couple of girls standing all excited. I just roll my eyes. "So, before I begin. This song is something that I wrote. I just finished it so bare with me." He said while looking into my eyes. A couple of girls saw his gaze and just glared at me. Whatever.

_I am insensitive, I have a tendency_

_To pay more attention to the things that I need._

_Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust,_

_Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me._

I try to not to pay attention to the song, so I start up a conversation with Christina. "So, how are you and Will going?" I say her mouth hangs open. "How did you know?" I laugh again. "I am a good observer." I shrug. She sighs. "I wont tell you anything until you tell me about Eric." I roll my eyes at her "There is nothing!" I say maybe a little too loud. "Whatever, then why is he singing this song?" I sigh, I look up and we make eye contact. He is at the chorus again and no matter how much I try I just can't take my eyes off of him. I let out a long sigh of frustration, man I seem to be doing that a lot tonight.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,_

_No, I don't make it easy,_

_I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood,_

_I'm hard to love, hard to love,_

_You say that you need me,_

_I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good._

_Love me, good._

I have never told him how I really feel about him. For all he knows he is just another Brother of mine. I don't know what to do so I get up and leave not even wanting to hear the rest of it. I can still feel his eyes staring at the back of my head, along with everyone else in Dauntless.

I take a walk to the chasm, seems to become one of my favorite spots to hang out at, when I hear footsteps, they aren't familiar to me though. I look up and see Zeke. I sigh looking back down at the water. "Why'd you get up and leave?" He says while standing next to the railing. " I don't know. I am just confused. I don't know what to do anymore." I throw a pebble down into the water and I hear a big splash. "You want to know what I think?" I look up at him, "Not really." He rolls his eyes. "I think you're being an idiot. He just told you how he felt! You were the one that got up and ran, not him. He is even the Leader. You are still the initiate. You know how much crap he is going to get because of that." Zeke said. I stare at him in shock. "You're not on my side anymore." I said looking at him in the eye. "No Jess, I am. I think you just made a poor choice that's all." I pull my hair in frustration. "You don't care about my feelings anymore. He hurts me all the time. He is so up and down, I can't read him!" Zeke looks at me. "I do care about you! I care so much about you that I am willing to let my heart get stomped all over the place and help you to get with Eric, because I know Eric can make you more happier then I can. Cause that's where your heart is!" He said while walking away. I pick up a huge rock and I throw it into the water.

I go back into the room, and I can see everybody cheering on Tris. Crap! I forgot! I got so hung up in my own problems. I forgot about helping Tris out! "Looks like she can do it all on her own." I hear Christina next to me. " You have no idea how bad I feel right now, but she is rocking this song." I say with a smile. "So, you okay? I saw Zeke go after and Eric left shortly after that. I was thinking there might have been a fight." I laugh. "No, there wasn't a fight Zeke came to make sure I was okay and giving me advice about what to do with Eric. I haven't seen Eric all night." I said to her. "Well, maybe you should. That song had Jessica written all over it." I roll my eyes again. "Uh! No, I am not talking to him. If he wants to talk to me, he knows where I am.

AN: I know short chapter! I am sorry, but my brain just decided to stop functioning... I promise next chapter will be more juicy!


	9. Chapter 7

After last nights shin dig we were woken up by the bang of metal again and to our surprise it was Eric's voice who we all heard, and he sounded pissed. "Initiates! Time to get your butts moving I want to see all of you in training in 2 minutes." Everyone moans "Stop complaining!" He said in a loud harsh voice. One that I haven't even heard. I quickly get up and get going when I see Christina still asleep. Man that girl can sleep like a rock when she wants to. "Christina time to wake up!" I say as I pull the covers off. "Just five more minutes I hear her mumble in her people I look up to see Tris standing over her bed. I give her a head nod and she quickly yanks her pillow out from under her. "Come on you hear Eric 2 Minutes!" I hear her sigh she gets up once I know she is up and out of bed Tris and I head towards the center.

"Hey sorry about last night." I said to Tris on our walk over. "It's not a problem. I ended up doing really well." She smiled. "Okay, you have to tell me everything at lunch time." She rolls her eyes. We walk into the center and we see everyone is already there. Crap were the late ones. I roll my eyes, where is Christina? All of a sudden I hear running behind me and she skids across the floor. "You're late!" Eric yells. "Sorry sir wont happen again." Christina said. Eric isn't even looking at her he is looking at me. I roll my eyes. "Wont happen again." He glares down. "It better not. Or else next time when I use you as a target. You wont be so lucky." He said and walked away.

"Okay, it's time to see your rankings." Four said as he moves on with the class. We all look over at the scoreboard. I hear cheering and some complaining. I have yet to move from my spot. "What you don't want to see where you are at?" Eric says behind me. "I thought I'd give everyone some space first, then I'll go." All of a sudden I hear Peter freak out. "I am SECOND! How did I get Second! I am so much better then that Erudite!" My mouth hangs open. I quickly shut it and run over to the board. Yes my name is fact in number one.

Jessica

Peter

Will

Molly

Tris

Christina

Al

I am still in shock. Not saying anything I just turn and walk away about ready to exit when "Initiate I didn't say you can leave!" I hear Eric yell. I didn't stop I just left the arena and ran.

I'm not sure why I am running. I just felt claustrophobic in there, the walls were caving in and I don't even know whats happening. I just had to get out. I continue to run when I bump into someone. "You know I know this compound better than you think." I look up and I see Four. I sigh. Why is he here? "Before you book it again, Tris told me to come and check on you. Since I know you I figured that I'd find you faster than Eric." I roll my eyes. "Eric would never chase after me." Four just rolls his eyes. "Come on lets go get some fresh air." Four said as he led me out of the compound.

It's a beautiful sunny day and I breathe it all in. "You want to tell me why you ran? Being number one is impressive." Four said. I sigh not sure how to answer him. "I don't want to be number one because of my past relations with the leader." I said while looking out towards the horizon. "I know for a fact that's not why you are number one. You are one of the best here, and you are the most brave. You fight for others and defend your self all at the same time. You are truly Dauntless." Four said as he was coming up behind me. "Plus, Eric does like you. He just doesn't know how to show his emotions." I look up at him in confusion. "How do you know?" I said as I was staring into his eyes. "Even though it looks like we hate each other, we are friends and he does say things to me." Four said as he walked away down the stairs, leaving me alone outside. "Plus, I also work in the control room I know everything!" He laughs, I just shake my head.

After about 30 minutes of being up here all alone I decide to face my fears and go back down and join the other initiates. I somehow ended up getting lost and I was in a long hallway that had a bunch of doors and numbers on them. I only assumed it was were the apartments where. Then I hear a sound, that sounded too much like Eric singing. Then I turn around I hear the camera zooming in, in the corner of the wall. I wave to Four. I turn back around and I just listen. The lyrics are beautiful.

People say she's only in my head I'm gonna take time but I'll forget say I need to get on with my life what they don't realize is when you find things to not fall asleep 'cause you know she'll be there in your dreams that's when she's more than a memory

I sigh and I lean my head against his door. I missed his voice. How is it that he is hurting? I didn't even do anything. He was the one that decided to leave me. I hit my head against his door. Ooops I did it too loud when the door opens and I go to fall backwards before I even hit the ground he catches me. I look up at him and his face has confusion written all over it. "What?" I say with my sassy attitude. "I didn't expect to see you behind my door." He says as he turns to leave. I sigh, " That was beautiful by the way." He pauses in his tracks. "How much did you hear?" He said without looking down. I hear the camera again. The door is still open so Four can still everything. I quickly shut it. "Enough." I said I hesitate but I walk towards him. He still hasn't moved, I can tell he is nervous cause he is breathing a lot faster now. "I am sorry I ran after the rankings. Today." I said trying to change the subject. "Why did you run?" I run my hand through my hair. "I don't want to be number one because of our.." I quickly pause my thought. I don't want to assume anything. "Our what?" Eric said finally turning around to face me. "Look I don't want any favoritism." He sighs. "You're one of the best in your class, so stop being humble and just accept the fact you are number one." He said practically yelling at me. I take a step back. "Okay then."

It's awkward for about 5 minutes. I am not sure what to do so I turn to leave when he speaks up. "Wait, ugh do you want stay and chat. You don't have training the rest of the day. I gave everyone a free day after you ran out." I smile at him. "Sure." I go and sit next to him on the couch and soon it was back to the way it was. Him with his guitar in hand, me with pen and paper in mine.

After about an hour or so, my hands are all cramped up and I can tell his were starting to as well. "That was fun." I said looking down at the lyrics we just came up together. "Ya, I haven't done that in a while." Eric said still strumming away. I look up to smile at him. We lock eyes. I start to get butterflies in my stomach and I am not sure what to do at this point so I say, "Well I better get going before Tris and Christina start wondering where I am." I said as I quickly get up to leave and walk out of his apartment. If my ears weren't mistaken I am sure I heard a sound of frustration coming from his apartment. It's not my fault. I had to get out of there. I wasn't liking the feeling I was receiving every time we have a "moment." I find my way out of the massive hallway and I enter the pit. I see Tris and Four talking in the corner. Four gives me a head nod, and Tris turns around and smiles at me motioning for me to come over. I make my way over to where they were. "Hey guys." Four is smirking, and Tris is beaming. I roll my eyes. "So, how was Eric?" Four said. "Nothing happened okay. We just hung out and wrote a song together." I said as if it was nothing, and it was nothing. "Right. That's all what happened." Tris said, I gave her the look. Her emotions all of a sudden change. "I am sorry Jessica." Four then looks confused. "Wait what just happened." I laugh at him. "I am serious. I just missed a whole conversation right." Four said. "Ya you should get used to not getting anything." Eric said from behind him.

I try out avoid eye contact and make conversation with Tris. Ignoring him isn't as easy as you think. "Jessica can we have a word? Alone?" He said. I look at him. "Anything you can say to me you can say in front of my friends." Four then darts his eyes between the both of us. I can see Eric loosing patience. "Please." He said softly. "Wow Eric saying the word please. That's a miracle!" Four said. Eric just glared at him. "Come on Jess." I look at him. "Fine."


	10. Chapter 8

As Eric and I walk down the hallway together I start to get a feeling that whatever is about to happen isn't going to be good. After about a couple of minutes of walking in silence he leads me up a staircase and we end up on the roof of the compound looking at what used to be a great city. I go and walk toward the edge of the roof looking out in amazement the sun was just setting, and you can see the colors dancing around in the sky. I breathe in and let out a sigh of relaxation.

"So, is this what you wanted to show me?" I said as I turn around to look at Eric, who by the way stayed far away from me by the door, as if he was ready to bolt. "Um not exactly, except for the sunset is a nice touch." He said as he nervously laughed. "Eric, what's up?" I am walking closer to him, and he starts backing away. "Look, Jess. I umm after what happened today we can't umm..." He starts stuttering. Then it hits me, he doesn't want me to be involved in his life. For some reason I start to feel my eyes water and I hurry and blink them shut and acting as if I was mad instead of just sad. "We can't what Eric?" I said more mad than I should have. "We can't be friends. I am a leader and I can't hang out with initiates." He finally said while looking down at me. I look into his eyes and I can see that he regretted what he just said. I sigh.

"Tris and Four are hanging out? So, what's the difference?" He is now frustrated. "Four can do whatever he wants. I tried to warn him about getting to close to an initiate for all he knows she can end up factionless and were does that leave him!" He says as he is pacing back and forth. Oh so this is what he is worried about, loosing me again. I roll my eyes. "Hey Eric if you haven't realized, I'm sort of number one. I am not going anywhere." I'm slowly walking up to him. Not wanting to scare him. He sighs. "I know. Another reason why we can't be anything." I stop in my tracks. "Wait what?" I swear he is the most confusing man on earth. "I was number two, your number one. The guy is always supposed to be number one." I roll my eyes. Then I look at him more closely. He is really censure about this. Not mean or hostile but concerned. I contemplate on telling him my feelings for him. I just don't want to get hurt. "Eric." I say taking a deep breathe in, it's now or never. "Eric, your my number one." I said. He just looks at me, confused. "I have liked you ever since Erudite. I have since fell in love with you, and I just can't seem to stop. I struggle in training only when you are near, I can't focus. When you leave I hit the target dead on. I don't know what else you want from me? I am trying to be that girl that you would like, I come out short every time. I just want to please you." I said we are now inches apart from each other.

We stand like this for about minute. It looks like he is trying to say something but can't form it into words. "If you want me to stay away I will." I am trying to help with his decision but I am praying that that's not the case. He leans in as if he was going to kiss me, then he pulls himself away from me and stands against the wall. I just leave not wanting to stay hear anymore. I just walk I don't know where but I'm walking. I find this tunnel and I decide to venture in it. I hear the sound of rushing water. I get to the end of the tunnel and I look up and I'm at the bottom of the chasm.

I don't know how long I am here for but all I can do is cry. I just told Eric how I felt about him and now he doesn't want anything to do with me. All because he is one of the stupid leaders. I find rocks at the edge and I start chucking them in the river. After about a couple of hours I debate on wether or not I should go back. Then I look up and I see a camera with it's red light flashing. I just smile. Four is really looking out for all of his initiates. I know I am safe as long as there is a camera in sight. I lean back against the wall and I think of what has happened in the last 5 hours.

First, I find out I am number one. That's pretty amazing. Second, I just poured my heart and soul to Eric and he decided to just throw it away like it was nothing. I start crying again. I get lost in my train of thought that I didn't even hear footsteps. The person who walked up is now sitting next to me, and I can smell food. I roll my eyes. Four has come with food. "Four you know I am not in the mood to eat." I said while mumbling in my hands. "I am not Four, but Four did want me to check on you." That's Zeke's voice. I look up at him, and I can see him giving me a pity stare. "Thanks, but I am not hungry." Zeke just frowns. "You haven't had any food all day. You need to eat." He said shoving the hamburger on my lap. I go and pick it up then put it back down just as quickly and sigh pushing the plate away. "So, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but you know I am here for you." Zeke said while playing with my hair. I smile, Zeke has always been there for me. We don't say anything after that. He just plays with my hair.

I sigh, I am starting to feel a little better. I am also yawning in the process. "You tired?" Zeke said I just nod. "You want to go back to my place and you can rest on my couch?" He said while looking at the food. "Ya, that sounds good. I am not in the mood to talk to Tris and Christina just yet." We get up and walk to his place. As I wait for him to unlock the door I see Eric with all of us friends down in the pit laughing away having a good time. I just sigh. Zeke turns around to see who I am staring at and as soon as he did Eric looked up and locked eyes with us. Zeke flips him off and Eric ignores it and goes back with his friends. "He doesn't even realize what he is loosing." He mumbles thinking I wont hear it, but I did. I just smile.

I find the couch and I hurry and lay down and I start crying again. I don't know why, but I am just breaking down. "It's okay you can just cry." I hear Zeke said. He starts rubbing my back and I immediately relax at his touch and I fall asleep.

Erics POV

I can't believe I just did that! I just let her walk away! After she poured out her heart to me. Ugh I am such a jerk. I go and sit on the ledge of the roof staring out into the city for who knows how long till I hear the door slam. "What did you just do?" I hear Four screaming at me. "You just lost one amazing girl. You think she is going to come back to you? No because you just broke her heart! I have to sit and watch her cry by the chasm for the last hour and a half making sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Four said to me I look up at him. Jessica is where? "Wait did you just say chasm?" Four just nods. I yell. "Four, I didn't mean to hurt her. I never wanted that. I just wanted to keep her safe. And being with me, you never know. I don't want to harm her." I said. "Well congratulations you just did just that." "Look, I don't need to explain myself to you. I am going to the pit. Update me on how she is doing." I start walking towards the door. "I am not updating you, but if you do want to know I sent Zeke to find her. He actually cares about her feelings." Four said. I quickly walk out there slamming the door in it's process.

I end up in the pit finding my friends, and someone is telling this really funny story when we were initiates. I had the feeling the someone was staring at me, so I go and look up and I see Jessica. I immeditaley feel a pain in my chest, She looks like she has been hit with a semi truck. Her eyes our blood shot. Then I see Zeke opening the door to his apartment. He turns around and gives me the finger. I get this angry feeling when I see her walk into his apartment. "Hey dude you okay?" One of my friends said. "Ya I am fine. You know what I am just going to go home. It's been a long day." I said.

AN: Is Eric really going home? Or is he going to Zekes? Thank you to all my followers I love you all! And remember to REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 9

AN: Song is by Hunter hays cry with you

I wake up with a huge headache and drool dripping down my chin. Great that's attractive I think to myself. I look around and I don't see Zeke anywhere. I start looking around his place. This is a nice place, I think to myself. Then I hear something. It sounds like someone is singing. I put my ear up against the bathroom door to listen better, I know I shouldn't but I'm curious. It's my Erudite nature to be curious, so shoot me.

When you try not to look at me scared that I'll see you hurting You're not hiding anything, no and frankly it's got me worried nobody knows you better than I do I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you.

I sigh, Zeke is amazing. I love him so much but in a big brother type. I wish I loved him like he loved me but I just can't. I need to let go of Eric first before I can let Zeke in. Turns out it was easy for Eric so it should be easy for me right? HA! I've been trying for the past two years. I am still listening to Zeke sing, he is getting to the end of the song when he says you need love tough enough to count on so here I am you're not alone I'll listen to the tears give out you're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down. What's hurting you I, I feel it too I mean it when I say when you cry, I cry with you. The shower turns off and I hurry back to the couch. Were I was last seen, I didn't want him to think I was eavesdropping on him or anything.

"Hey, your up." I look up at him and he is just in a towel. I probably stare more than I should have, "Uh ya." He comes over and sits next to me on the couch. He is still dripping wet and his six pack is amazing. "Thanks for letting me crash here." I said trying to make small talk. "Not a problem. By the way you don't have training today. I got a call from Four." I smile at him. Good, that means I wont have to deal with Eric the Duantless leader today. "You want to go get a bite to eat?" I look back at him. "Ya sure, but you should probably put some clothes on before we leave this apartment." He just laughs and gets up to change.

While he is changing I hear a knock on the door. "Hey, Jess you want to answer that?" I here Zeke yell from his bedroom. I get up to answer the door when I see a drunken Eric in front of me. He doesn't say anything but just kisses me. I push him off. "What do you think you're doing?" He looks at me disappointed. "Come on Jess, you know I am sorry. I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. Max was just irrataiting me and I took it out on you. Come on babe let's go." I grabs my arm. I yank free. "NO." I don't like drunk Eric. I can see in his face that he is getting angry. Then I hear Zeke coming out of the bedroom "Hey, Jess whose at the..." He looks up to see Eric. They have a staring contest for about a minute when Eric lunges for Zeke. They fight each other Eric is on top of Zeke and is beating the crap out of him. I can't take this anymore. I try to pull Eric off of him, before he kills Zeke. In the process I get punched in the face. I get away from both of them, I am not sure who threw the punch at me. I go out in the hallway and I see the camera the red light is flashing. I motion to my face. Hoping that Four saw the whole thing.

"GUYS! Stop it. You're going to kill each other." I try to calm them down. But Eric is persistent. I hear Four running down the hall I smile at him when he enters in with Max. "ENOUGH!" Max yells in a diplomatic tone. They both stop. I run to Zeke to make sure he is okay. He is bleeding from his four head and his knuckles are all beat up. I look at Eric disappointed. "Four take Eric back to the infirmary." Max yells again. Four drags Eric along.

"Would you two mind explaining to me what's going on here?" Max says while looking at me. "I am sorry sir. Eric just came in and just started jumping on Zeke." I said. I didn't really want to go into reasons why. "This has nothing with the fact that Eric is just jealous about you two?" I look at him with my jaw dropped. "Jessica it's not that hard to figure out you two loved each other I maybe a leader of one of the toughest factions, but I know when one of my kids are in love." I smile at him, he pictures us as one of his own. "Zeke I expect you get yourself cleaned up. Stay away from Eric, until he is sober." Max says and turns around to leave.

"I am so sorry!" I turn to Zeke. "It's okay. It's just a scrape." Zeke said. He comes closer to me and touches my face. I wince at the pain. "I'm sorry I threw a punch at you." My jaw drops. "That was you?" He looks down. "I thought I aimed for Eric, but I guess he moved his head to fast. I just wanted to protect you and I go and punch you instead." He says while walking away from me. "Zeke. You did protect me." I walk up to him. I did the only thing that I could think of. I kiss him. This kiss is pure love. Not forceful, no heat. Just love. All of our emotions into one kiss. I swore I saw shooting stars. We pull apart for air. We lean against each other. "Wow." Zeke says.

I am now exteremely confused. I look back up at him. I can't hurt him. After what he just did for me, there is no way. "Lets get you cleaned up." I said trying to change topic. I hurry and clean up his wound. We don't say a word to each other, just looking into each other's eyes. "Look Jess. I know you're still in pain from what has happened. I want to promise you that I will not hurt you. Ever." I look into Zeke's eyes, I sigh. I can't believe I am about to say this but, "I'm sorry Zeke. A part of me wants to love you, but the other part still wants Eric. I know I am crazy, but I know him. Better than I know myself and he is a great guy. Dauntless just changed him." I look away. I feel Zeke grabbing my hand and rubbing circles. "I understand. I'm here for you if you need anything." I look up at him and give him one last kiss, and I walk away.

After leaving Zeke's apartment I go and find Tris and Christina. When I see them in the pit they both come running towards me and grabbing me into a bear hug. "Can't breathe guys." I say while laughing. They both pull away. "We heard what happened. Four told us everything, I am just so glad you are okay." I sigh "I've been better." Christina pulls my hand to the table and we sit down. "I am going to go and get something that will cheer you up!" She hurries away and Tris just sits there and smiles at me. "So, how are you really feeling?" I start crying again. "I don't know what to do. After the fight I kissed Zeke! and it felt amazing. Apart of me enjoyed it. However, the other part wanted to run to the infirmary and check on Eric." I bang my head to the table a couple of times. "Careful there Jess." I hear Four. I look up and he is sitting next to Tris. I try and say something but Christina comes back with a HUGE piece of cake. We all just laugh. "What? Chocolate is the cure for everything?" Tris and I nod our heads and Four just laughs as while he is watching us eat the cake. I decide to look up at him while Tris and Christina were to busy and he mouths. "He is okay." I sigh in relief. My heart is still with Eric, and Four knows that.

*1 hour earlier*

Fours POV

I Pull Eric into the infirmary, not sure what to do with him. I have never seen him like this. He never gets drunk. "You stay here I am going to go get the nurse." He rolls his eyes at me.

I come back with the nurse and I told her what happened. She gave him some medicine and told him to rest and that he should take it easy in the next couple of days. When she leaves I decide to leave to. "I love her Four." I sigh and turn around. "I know you do." I sit on his bed and he just vents. "I didn't mean to fight Zeke. I was just taking my anger out on him. Then I saw her. Her face bruised. That made me realize that my actions affect her. It's a responsibility that I'm not ready for. Worrying about another person. I want her in my life. I've always have. In grade school I used to picture us together. Well, that dreamed has sailed." Eric said. I just stare at him. Not sure what to say except. "She loves you too. You just have to change." He shakes his head. "I don't think I can be the man she needs. Zeke has that covered." I laugh. "No, he doesn't." I walk away to the door. "Can you tell her I'm sorry?" I hear Eric yell from the bed. "Yes, I will."

AN: Thank you to all my faithful followers! I love you all! Please don't forget to review. I love it when I get them.


	12. Chapter 10

Four's POV

I go and find Jessica who I see is sitting next to Tris and Christina. Tris looks at me with a small smile, clearly upset about what has just happened but also worried for one of her friends. "Hey Jess, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jessica looks up at me with a worried expression on her face. "Ya sure." She stands up and I take her for a walk out of the cafeteria.

"Do I even want to ask?" Jess said. "He's fine." Knowing that she is asking about Eric. "Look, I am just a messenger and nothing more. I come in peace." I say hoping she will not get mad at me what I am about to say next. She gestures me to go on so I say cautiously, "Eric loves you. He wants whats best for you. He said if you want Zeke then that's okay." I said She just stares at me wide eyed clearly taking what I just said as a shock.

"He thinks... Uh, I'm not even.. No!" Jess said. I am confused as to what is going on, but I take it she is thinking out loud. "Look if you want my opinion. I've never seen Eric happy. However, when you came here something changed. He started smiling more and laughing. I think you had something to do with that. Now, if I were you. I'd go and see him. He is still in the infirmary." I said I go and walk back the way I came when she said something that caught my attention. "Max said the same thing. Is it that obvious?" I pause completely taken by surprise. "Max said what?" I turn around facing her. "Max said I should talk to him to. He said that after the fight. Apparently we weren't doing a good job at hiding our feelings for another." Jessica said laughing. "So, you going to talk to him?" She sighs "I don't know. I don't want to get hurt again. I've been getting hurt by him countless of times when I am with him. With Zeke, he doesn't hurt me." I simply nod in return. "Looks like you have got some thinking to do." I said and walk away.

Jessica's POV

I sit and think for a while about what the decision I am going to make. I don't like it however it's the best one. I need someone who I can count on. I can also not be in a relationship right now. That kiss with Zeke earlier though. I can get used to that. I don't want to get used to anything. I want to be comfortable already. I sigh and I head to the infirmary.

I walk in and I see the nurse. "You here to see Eric?" I simply nod and she takes me to his bed. He is out cold. "He has been out like a light since Four left. The medicine I gave him should wear off soon and should wake up any time now." I thank her as she walks away.

I sit down on the chair that is next to his bed and I just sit and look at him. He looks peaceful. Even with all the metal piercings. I gently rub his hand. I lay my head down on his bed and sigh. "What I'm I going to do with you?" I think out loud. My eyelids start closing and I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I don't know how long it's been since I have been out but I hear someone calling my name and it wakes me. I quickly look up and I see Eric staring down at me. I smile. "You're up." I say. Observing him making sure everything is okay. He laughs. "I'm okay Jess." Knowing fully well that I was checking him out. I sigh. "I know you are." We sit and stare at each other for a minute when the nurse came in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Uh, yah can you clearly see that we are having a moment and you are ruining it? I think to myself. "No, you aren't." Eric said. I shake my head. "Well, everything seems fine. You are free to go whenever you like." She said as she was looking at some charts. "Thank you." Eric said as he started to get up. I quickly push him down. "What are you doing?" I said with my hands on my hips. "She said I was free to go?" I stare at him. "You can't go until we talk." I stare at him. He rubs his hand through his hair. "Fine."

I tap my foot on the floor impatiently. "What do you want to talk about?" He asks clearly making this hard for me. "What you said to Four earlier. How you LOVE me? Does that ring a bell?" I said loudly. He shushes me. "No, don't you shush me ERIC!" He stands up and drags me out of the infirmary.

We end up at his apartment. He drags me in and sits me on the couch. "Well?" I say clearly pissed. "What exactly did Four say?" Eric said mad. "He said you loved me." All I'm going to say. There is no way that I'm going to say the other things. I hear him mumbling about something killing Four later. He calms down and sits next to me. "Whatever you heard from Four forget it okay. I thought about it. Yes, I do love you. I always have. But, you are with Zeke. I like Zeke. So, I'm staying out of it." Eric said looking into my eyes. I shake my head. "I'm not with Zeke Eric. I never was. He is a good friend to me and the other day when you hurt me. Remember that?" I pause and stare at him. He looks away from me. "He found me and comforted me. We are not together." I said. "I'm sorry." Was all Eric said. "Ya me too."

We sit on the couch for about an hour not saying anything to each other. It was never awkward. We are both just sorting out our thoughts. I want to tell him I love him still but there is no way that's happening. He looks up at me and I smile at him. He looks like he wants to kiss me. Then the door knocked. "I am going to kill whoever is behind that door." Eric says. I just laugh.

"We have a situation." I hear someone say sounds a lot like Four. I hear Eric sigh. "Okay, I'm coming just give me a sec." Eric said turning around and shutting the door in the process. "I have to leave to take care of something." I nod. "Look Jess, this is what I was talking about earlier. I'm never home. I never have time for anyone including myself. Being a leader of a faction has it's ups and downs and this is one of them." I look at him not sure what he is saying. "But your not the leader of the faction Eric, Max is?" I stare at him. He nods like he is agreeing with me. "I'm his assistant. I do things he doesn't want to do. He needs me in his office now. He says it's urgent. I want to finish our discussion though." He smiles. Which gives me a little bit of hope. "I'll be in the cafeteria when you are ready." I say as I get up and walk out of his apartment. I see Four waiting for Eric.

He looks at me and smiles. "I'm sorry I interrupted. Max said it was important." I just smile back and said it's okay and walk away to find Tris and Christina.

*Meanwhile in Max's office*

Max's POV

"Sir you wanted to see me?" Eric says when he opens the door. "Yes, please come in." I study Eric. He looks like he has been through hell and back. Hasn't gotten any sleep in weeks. I sigh Why didn't I see this sooner? "How long has it been since you have had a good sleep?" I ask "About a month sir." I nod. It's been a month since the choosing ceremony. "Is being a leader to much for you right now Eric?" I ask hoping he will say no. I know that he is a good leader and has done much for the faction. "NO!" He basically screams at me. "Calm down son. I simply ask because of the way you have been acting lately. It's not like you to get into fights or even get drunk." He looks down at his hands. "I'm sorry sir." I nod. "It's like you are almost distracted?" I say trying to get him to talk. "No sir." He says. He has always been a yes man. I roll my eyes.

"Look Eric I'm just going to say this once. I know about you and Jessica. Before you go and defend yourself I think it's great. I must warn you. If any dauntless men ever I mean ever hurt one of my girls espically my number one girls then they are going to have to answer to me do I make myself clear?" I yell at him. "Yes, Sir." He says clearly confused. It's written all over his face. "Uh Sir?" I sigh. "Yes, Eric?" "So does that mean you approve?" I laugh and say yes and he runs out the door.

The door opens again "Wait I'm I free to go?" Eric said. "Yes. Go find Jessica."

Eric's Pov

I can't believe that just happened! I look at my watch. It's 1 o clock in the afternoon. Which means she is back in training. I sigh well this is going to be difficult. I get to the training room as fast as I can.

I see Four instructing all of the initiates. "Stage 2 is very difficult, this is were we test your bravery, your courage. It's rough on the first time. As we go through out the week it will get better." I go through the door and the door makes a loud banging noise. I am panting and you can see that I have been running. Everyone turns to see the distraction. "Welcome Eric." Four says trying not to laugh. "Did I say you can look at me? Go back and pay attention to Four." I roll my eyes. I scan the room to see if I can see Jessica. She is sitting with Tris and Christina talking clearly not paying attention to anything I give Four the heads up and point over to the three musketeers.

"Initiates did you listen to anything I just said?" Four said staring down Jessica. "Yes." She said "What is it that I said exactly then?" She rolls her eyes. "Fear." Was all she said with a hint of sarcasm, I roll my eyes.

"Yes, fears. Most people have about 10-12 fears. You well fast most of them. Fears tell us what you are thinking and how you respond to certain situations." I said while walking up to the front of the class. "With that being said who want's to go first?" Four said scanning the room. Everybody looks down ignoring eye contact. "If we have no volunteers than I'll pick. Jessica." I said with a smirk. She looks at me completely horrified. "Fine." She said walking past me bumping my shoulder in the process. Four smirks. Well, this should be entertaining. I think to myself as I walk through the doors with them.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I am thinking about stoping this story for a while. I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would like. My school work is crazy, we are getting ready for midterms. However, I'll let the people decide on this one. If I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter I'll update more. In the mean time the updates my not be as consistent. I'm sorry. I love this story and I would love to see this story end on a good note. I love you all and thank you to my followers.


	13. Chapter 11

**Back by popular demand! Thank you for all the reviews. It means a lot to me. I'll finish the story but updating wont be as frequent. I have about 3 more chapters left! Wahoo! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**P.s. Listen to Everything has changed by Taylor Swift. While reading this chapter. **

Jessica's POV

I walk into the simulation room. I remember my class mates talking about this serum. So, I'm aware of what is about to happen. "Can you please take a seat?" Four said pointing to what looks like a dentist chair. I sit without saying a word. "This screen allows us to see what your fears are and how you react to them." Eric said pointing at the little monitor. I hesitate. They can see inside my head? "Yes, we can see what you are thinking. Cool huh?" Eric said smirking. I roll my eyes. "Can we get on with this please?" I say. I just want to get this done and over with so I don't have to be here with Eric.

Eric and Four look at each other and they look like they are have a conversation. I roll my eyes. "I'm going to put this needle in your neck and in about 1 minute you'll be in the simulation. Remember to breathe." Four said while he pinches me with the needle. The room starts to fade. "Remember we will be watching everything your not alone." I can hear Eric's voice.

*Simulation*

I wake up and all of a sudden I'm back in my Erudite clothes. I look around and I'm in my house. Well, my old house. No one is home I go upstairs to see my old room. I stop when I hear voices. It sounds like me. I silently open the door and I peek in side. I see my old 14 year old self. I look and it's Eric. I stop I know what this scene is. He is saying bye. I quickly run down the stairs not wanting to see anymore. For some reason my legs wont move. This is my fear? I roll my eyes of course it has to deal with Eric and now he is watching this. I breathe in and out. If I can leave I might as well watch.

Eric takes a step closer to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Jess but I'm leaving Erudite tomorrow." Then he kisses me. My first kiss. I feel tears coming down my cheaks I wipe them away as fast as I could. I look back at my old self and I look like I'm trying to say something but I just can't. Then The room switches to another scene. Choosing Ceremony.

I'm all alone on the stage looking at the faction bowels. It's just me no other doppleganger. This is a fear? I wasn't scared coming to Dauntless. This was my test result. Then I see my family all happy in the corner. In there Erudite blue. I am all by myself. They haven't missed me. Then I see a Dauntless man walking up to my mom and shooting her. I instantly run up to him and I can't save my mom. I'm now crying in hystrics. I reach for my gun and I shoot him. I never want to kill anyone. I'm instantly back in dauntless.

I'm near the chasm. I see Zeke coming to me. "Hey babe." I smile at him and give him a hug. He kisses me tenderly. I smile at him. Then I'm pulled around and I see Eric. "Get your hands off of her." He says, "She chose me." Zeke said pulling me back to him. I look back and forth at the two. Not sure what to do about this situation that has come before me. I'm in a panic mode now, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Then Zeke has a gun and he is pointing at Eric. Without second guessing I shoot him.

*End of Simulation*

I wake up my palms are sweaty. Either I feel tears dripping down my face or sweat. Maybe it's a combination of both. I hear voices saying it's okay. I slowly open my eyes and I see Four staring at me I look around and I see Eric in the corner. "It's okay Jessica you did an excellent job. I start screaming "I just SHOT SOMEONE! How is that okay?" Four sighs. "Sometimes your fears tell you more about yourself then you want to know. I think we all learned something here today." Four said staring at Eric.

I'm still hyperventilating. I try to stand but I end up falling backwards but I don't end up on the floor. I look up and Eric caught me. He starts mumbling something. "I think you too need to talk." Four said. Eric just glared. "Don't tell me what to do Four." Eric said angrily and then said,"If you tell anyone what happened today I will kill you."

As I gain my balance I start walking out of the room not wanting to hear anymore. I hear "Initiate get back here." Eric yelled at me. "I'll talk when the real Eric is back. Not this dictator." I say loudly that I'm sure that the other initiates heard.

I get out and I run. I'm not sure where I'm running to but I just feel more alive then I did just moments ago. I find myself outside of the dauntless compound. I know we aren't supposed to be out here without a leader but I just had to get out and get some fresh air.

I find a spot and I sit down on the gravel. I look out into the horizon and I think back about what I saw. Does Eric really have that much control of my life? I knew that he would show up sometime in my fear landscape but in every scene? I'm I really scared that he will leave me again?

I see a rock and I throw it off of the roof. I reach my hand in my pockets and I feel a piece of paper I open it up and I see lyrics. I smile these are the lyrics Eric and I came up with when I hung out with him my first week.

Cause all I know is we said, "Hello" and your eyes look like coming home all I know is a simple name everything has changed all I know is you held the door you'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.

I sigh and crumple up the piece of paper and throw it a side. I hear the door open and I could care less to see who it is to come and get me. I can feel there presence when they sit down next to me. I'm still staring at the sky. Wishing I was anywhere but here. I finally look at the person who came to see me and it was Tris. Then she smiles I start crying. She pulls me in for a hug and I smile.

We stay like this for a minute or two and she says, "You want to talk about it?" I just shake my head. I then notice that she is still shaking from her experience. "Do you want to talk about yours?" She shakes her head as well and we both laugh. Then She notices the piece of paper next to her. I let her read it. "Did you write this?" I nod then I say with Eric's help. "I don't understand why he is acting like a 5 year old. He needs to grow up and admit that he loves you." Tris said. "That's not for you to say stiff." Eric said standing next to me. When he got here I have no idea. "Your hurting her and you don't even care!" Tris is now standing yelling at him. "You have no idea how I feel so I would stop judging quickly and walk away before I do something I regret." Eric said now inches away from her face. I shake my head "She is just sticking up for me Eric. Leave her alone." I get up defending my friend. "She's right. You go in circles. I don't know you anymore. You are in my mind all the time and it end up in my fear landscape! How does that make you feel?" I say now inches away from him.

*Erics POV*

I'm mad. Irritated as well. I came out here not expecting the stiff with Jessica. Then again they are friends. I roll my eyes. I get into an argument with them both. "How does that make you feel?" I hear Jess say. I just stare at her. To be honest I didn't realize I had that much of an impact on her life. I keep looking at her. I don't want to bore my feelings out especially in front of the stiff. So, I do my best Eric impression and I just walk away.

I stand next to the door. Not sure what to do. I just walked away again. She gave me another chance and I didn't take it. I know as a rule the initiates aren't supposed to be outside alone so I chill out by the door. Soaking in my thoughts.

I see Four coming down the hall. I get up off the floor and walk away he grabs my arm forcefully. "If I have to I will lock you two in a room until you tell her how you feel." Four said staring at me. I shake him off. "Not going to happen stiff." He had this look in his eye telling me he was serious. He maybe shorter than me but he is stronger. That I don't like to admit. He did beat me in our fight as initiates. He picks me up like I am a bag of garbage. I know kicking wont help so I just let him take me.

*Jessica's POV*

I'm talking to Tris still mad when I hear her laughing. "Tris this isn't something to laugh about." She is dying of laughter so she points. I look to where is laughing at or who. I just stare. Four is dragging Eric back out here. I roll my eyes. If he has to be forced to tell me anything then I may not want to talk to him. I start walking when I hear some scream now.

In an instant I'm off of the ground Tris grabbed hold of me and her and Four are carrying me and Eric. This must be a sight. "Where we taking them Four?" Tris said Four just laughs. "To the toolshed." He smirks. "Not the toolshed." Eric said. "We have a toolshed?" I said No one is speaking now. I hear a door creak open and all of a sudden I'm thrown to the ground. "OUCH!" I said staring at my best friend. She laughs. Eric is now sitting next to me.

"You two are going to talk to each other. I'm sick of watching Jessica cry over YOU. Either fix the problem or get together I don't care." Tris said while walking away. I look down to the ground. "Your going to stay in here until you tell her what you told me Eric." Four said."There is a camera in here I'll be watching. Once I see you two are done I'll open this up." Then the door slams shut and we are now stuck in the shed.

**AN: Are they going to get together or are they going to go there separate ways? **


	14. Chapter 12

**Please listen to Taylor Swifts new song clean. This is where I got the idea from. I love you all and thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I am thinking about starting a blog soon and post my stories on there. What do you guys think about that? Sorry to keep you guys from the story.. ENJOY! **

Jessica's POV

So we've been in here for a good 5 minutes now. Not saying a word. There is no way I'm speaking first. I pull out a piece of paper and a pen and start writing. I always carry these handy tools with me every where I go, just incase I need to release some stress.

Eric's POV

Uh that Four! I'm really going to kill him next time I see him. If I ever do. I can't believe this, I'm not brave enough to tell her how I feel about her. Looks like I'm not really dauntless. I'm in the back of the shed pacing back and forth. I sigh loud enough hoping she can hear me. Obviously she isn't cause she isn't saying anything. I'm sure this is the longest thing we have gone without talking.

I walk towards the front of the shed where I left her. I hear humming. I then catch a glimpse of her and she is writing in her notebook. I smile. She is always writing something. That's something that we both shared. The love for the written word.

When I get closer I see her crying. I groan. I made her cry again. I can fix this if I just get up the courage too- No I can't tell her. I go back to end of the shed and I sit down on the stool.

*Meanwhile back in the control room*

Tris POV

Four and I sit together watching the two of them. They can be really stupid and stubborn. They clearly love each other and it's causing both of them pain. I hope they can work things out.

I'm sitting here by myself lost in my thoughts when I feel another presence next to me. I don't have to look to see who it is cause I already know it's Four. I think I have his walk memorized now. I love everything about him. I smile. I hope Jess can be as happy as I am.

"How are our two love birds doing?" Four said while rubbing my shoulders. I smile and lean back into him and look up and say. "I thought Eric was going to tell her but he coward away and is still in the back of the shed in the dark and Jess didn't even realize he was behind her." He nods in response. "What is she writing in?" He said I just laugh. "She writes songs. She is really talented." I say smiling. "Did she write that song she sang during karaoke night?" He said I just nod. Looks like we are going to be here for a while.

*shed*

Jessica's POV

I'm pretty sure that Eric was behind me a moment ago but I'm to busy in my own thoughts. Thinking about my simulation and the past. I've got half of the song done. Hoping maybe I can tell him all what I'm feeling through song instead talking.

I look towards him and he is sitting on a stool and his knee is shaking. I remember from Erudite that some people do that when they are nervous. I just sigh and go back to my paper and hum along to my song.

The drought was the very worst when the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst. It was months, and months of back and forth you're still all over me like my wine-stained dress I can't wear anymore on my head, as I lost the war, and the sky turn black like a perfect storm.

I'm singing the song quietly when I realize that he was staring at me. I can feel his eye pouring in the back of my neck. I turn around and he smiles it's tiny looks like a smirk but I know that's him smiling. I smile back and turn back around. We still haven't spoken to one another. I sigh back to the drawing board.

*Erics Pov*

I hear her singing. I'm mad that I made her feel like that. I was only trying to protect her. I guess I hurt her in the long run. If I'd stayed in Erudite I would be hurting myself so there was no win, win situation. I debate in my head to go and talk to her. I hear her singing again so I listen. Her feelings show best through her songs. That much I know.

There was nothing left to do and the butterflies turned to dust they covered my whole room so I punched a hole in the roof let the flood carry away all my pictures of you, the water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud but no one heard a thing.

I get up and walk towards her carefully making sure that I don't scare her. "He Jess.."

*mean while in the control room*

"Hey Tris get back over here I think we've got something!" I yell. "Okay Four just waiting for the popcorn." I smile back at her. Then I look back at the screen. I hope Eric gets his act together. I now we fight and bicker but I know he trusts me and we are friends. I would trust him if I needed anything and him in return. "Okay, okay, I'm here." Tris said sitting on my lap while watching the screen.

*Jessica's POV*

I look up to see Eric standing over me. "What Eric?" I snap not meaning too. "Look we both know we wont get out of this thing until we talk." I nod agreeing to what he is saying. He isn't saying anything anymore, just staring. I'm starting to get uncomfortable. "You writing a new song? It sounded really good." "Thanks." I pause "Wait how much did you hear?" He sighs "Enough." He goes and he sits down next to me unreasonably close. I stare at the floor not wanting to met his eyes cause I know as soon as I look him in the eye I'm going to melt. I thought I was over him I thought I could ride pass this. I just can't get over the kiss we had a couple of weeks ago.

*Eric's POV*

She isn't looking at me great. What do I do now? I look around for the camera and I find it in the corner and I give Four a pleading look. Hoping by some miracle he is watching and he sees that I am epically failing at this.

*Back in the control Room*

"I think that look was directed towards me?" I say looking towards Tris. "Give him a couple of more minutes. I think Jess is about to break." She said staring back at the screen. I give a double click of the mouse and it sensors the camera so he can see it blinking at him. Hopefully I can communicate to him this way.

*Eric's POV*

I shake my head mad. He isn't doing anything just making the camera look like it's having a spaz attack. Alright now or never. "Jessica." I start off not sure what else to do. She looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers and I get lost. "Uh Eric?" She said while waving a hand at me.

"Um sorry, I just wanted to apologize." She stares "Apologizing for what?" She said mad. I rub the back of my neck. "I'm sorry for what happened at Erudite. I shouldn't have left you the way I did." I said softly trying not to show emotion. She is now standing up and walking away. I decided to take my time I'm not going to say anything anymore.

*Jessica's POV*

Ugh he is apologizing! Why is he apologizing? I'm pretty sure Four made him do it. No- It sounded sincere. My heart tells me. My brain however is screaming at me saying run!

"Look Eric I don't know what to do with this? What do you want me to do?" I say looking down at him as he is still down on the floor. He gets up. Now we are mere inches away from me.

*Eric's POV*

I can't take this anymore. So I stand up and I be the dauntless I know I am. So, I'm being brave NOT a coward like I have been in the pass. Okay it's been a couple of seconds of silence and I still haven't done anything.

*Control Room*

"I think he is thinking about kissing her?!" Four said in shock. "He should be. I mean he has taken awhile. If you're going to tell a girl that you like her you should do it soon or else he will loose her" Tris said. I just stare at her in shock. I still haven't really told her exactly how I feel. I mean it's a given that she knows but I haven't actually told her I love her.

I sigh if Eric is going to do it I might as well do it as well. "Hey Tris?" She turns around and sighs. I look at her man she is gorgeous. I just kiss her. I don't say anything I just kiss her and it's feeling amazing. She is kissing me back.

We pull back and just smile at each other and we stare at each other and this wave of happiness just fled the room. I just make a quick look at the screen and I see Eric's face and I know that face, I just had that face. "Hey Tris you should turn around."

*Eric's POV*

Alright, I'm doing it. I step towards her so our feet are touching. She is still staring at the ground. I look at her and I take my index finger just barely touching her chin like she is the most expensive china doll in the world. I look her in the eye one last time and say. "I love you." Then I kiss her.


	15. Chapter 13

AN: You guys are going to hate me how short this is.. but trust me I'll reward you with a **huge** chapter next time!

*Eric's POV*

I am kissing Jessica. She's kissing me back. Before it goes to far I pull away. I hear her sigh. I smile to myself realizing I'm the one that did that. Then she did something that I didn't think she would do.

*Jessica's POV*

Eric is kissing me! My Eric! No silly he isn't your Eric. I shake my head mentally. I'm going to enjoy this moment. Then my head got to the better of me and I backed away. Without thinking before speaking I say. "NO!" I start pacing the floor. "You can't just do this-" I swing my hands back and forth. "You can't just kiss me Eric and expect everything to be okay." I'm now crying. "Jess I meant what I said. I love you, I have lost sleep because of you, I want you." Eric said while cautiously walking towards me.

I sit down on the stool and put my face in my hands. I can feel his presence next to me. He isn't going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere, I'm in the top of my class so I am for sure staying here in Dauntless.

*Control Room*

"Wow I didn't expect that coming from Jessica." Tris said. I shake my head. She wasn't the one in the fear simulation with her. "She is afraid he is going to leave her again." I say without thinking. "What?" I nod my head. "Ya, that's her fear. Eric leaving her." I say staring at the screen wondering if we should intervene. I trust Eric, as weird as that may sound I trust him to make the right choices.

*Eric's POV*

I don't know what to say. I know her fear. I'm trying to help her overcome it. "Please Jessica, I promise you I wont leave you again." She shakes her head. "Don't promise anything that you know you can't keep. You don't know that "us" is going to work out in the end." She says. I groan. She doesn't believe in us. "Jess, I will try my hardest to make this work. Even if that means I have to change. I will change for you, because I care about you. You were the only good thing in my life back in Erudite. All I want to do is protect you."

I am begging now. It's not like me to beg. However, when it comes to her. I'll do anything.

*Jessica's POV*

I contemplate on what he is saying. I need to release my fear. I know I'll be happy with him. I just don't know what to say or do. Relationships, feelings, love they all scare me. They scare me to the point that I think that I don't need them. When in reality I'm craving them. I'm craving him. I roll my eyes I can't believe I'm saying this. "Okay." I mumble.

*Eric's POV*

Did I hear that right? "Did you just say okay?" I ask her she nods her head. I start to smile. Wait don't give your hopes up just yet. "Jess, I don't want to force you into something that you aren't ready for." I say holding her hands. "I'm ready. I need to release the fear." She said. I smile and pull her up to her feet. I have butterflies in my stomach. "Well, Jessica Draper." I'm smiling like an idiot. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I say.

*Jessica's POV*

I look up at him. He has this huge grin on his face. I didn't realize it but I did too. "Of course." I say. I blink my eyes and a tear runs down my cheek. However he catches it just in the neck of time. I then did the unthinkable. I kiss him. I kiss him with as much passion as we did the first kiss we ever shared back in Erudite. He picks me up and sits me back on the stool and we pull away both smiling at each other with our foreheads together.

Then as if on cue, Four and Tris open up the shed and we hear. "Well, it's about time!" I hear Tris say. We don't do anything we just keep staring at each other. "Come on babe lets let them be." I hear Four say. "Wait." Eric said I look at him confused. He just smiles and grabs my hand. I walk with him towards our friends. "Thanks Four." He says giving him a handshake. I let go of is hand knowing full will that Four is going to embrace him in a hug.

Tris and I smile at each other as the two of them hug and act like best friends. Only Tris and I can see this relationship. "Not a problem Bro." Four said and he grabs Tris' hand they walk away. "I expect full detail tonight!" I hear her say. I laugh. "Didn't you watch the whole thing?" I hear her laugh "You can only see and hear so much!" I shake my head.


	16. LAST CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"AN: Hey guys I decided this is a good way to end up the story. I felt like if I continued it would be just to long for my liking. lol Well anyways, I'm going to start a new fanfic and this one is going to be interesting. Trial and Error story. I am planning on doing somewhat of a cross over with Pride and Prejudice and Divergent. I have always loved Mary and I think her and Eric are suited for each other... :D anyways look out for my new story titled The Benetts and The Divergent. /p 


End file.
